


Akibat Kembar

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Switching, Twins
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Len punya dua acara dalam satu waktu yang sama.





	Akibat Kembar

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** AU.

“Yow, kembaran!” seru Len sambil menghantam bahu Rin keras dengan telapak tangannya.

“ _Naon_?” sahut Rin sengit dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak ramah.

“Minggu depan gue diajakin temen gue nonton kasti, padahal gue udah ada ada janji nge- _date_ sama gebetan gue.” Len menatap kembaran beda jenis kelaminnya dengan tatapan memelas. “ _Please_ , lo gantiin gue nonton kasti, ya?”

Rin mengernyit. “Tumben lo gak nyuruh gue gantiin lo nge- _date_.”

“Dih! Kagak pernah!”

“Pernah, tapi sama cewek yang lo gak suka,” balas Rin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. “Oke, tapi lo harus ngerjain PR gue selama satu minggu.”

“Kelamaan, woy!”

“Mau apa nggak, nih? Gue sih bodo amat kalo lo gak mau, lo juga yang punya acara.”

Len mendengus. “Oke. _Deal_.”

Rin bersorak dalam hati. Lumayan, libur PR seminggu.


End file.
